The warlocks vengeance
by andros angel
Summary: Brandon's finally a knight and has proposed, and now stella's engaged but the happiness turns soon into tragedy when king Radius introduces his new adviser- Vandor who has his eyes set on the throne of solaria and is determined to do anything to get it...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Stella's POV:

The gleam of the blue sky and placid sunshine poured through the curtains of my room. With a comforting stretch and a silent yawn I sat up straight and couldn't help but smile; everything for once seemed perfect in my life and for the first time I actually felt like a true fairytale princess. I got up from bed and stared at my reflection in the grand mirror. My long blond hair was tied in a messy ponytail but for the first time I didn't seem to care as I Princess Stella at last was engaged.

"Ah! At last the awaited princess is awake" joked a voice as I entered the royal dining room. Recognizing that familiar voice I couldn't help but smile - it was Brandon and as usual his sense of never ending humor was alive. "Well what can I say a princess is just never late, it's just the others are early" I replied as he kissed my forehead. "Spoken like a true princess" said king Radius as he entered the room looking grand as ever. "so what did I miss?" I asked as I waited for the servent to bring my breakfast. "Well sweetie I'd like you to meet someone" said king radius as he gestured towards the door "this is Vandor my new advisor".

With that introduction entered a tall and rather skinny guy, probably in his thirties, whose face was covered with a French style mustache and wore a cloak double the size of him. "Oh, nice too meet you" I said as I gracefully gestured in a bow. "The pleasures all mine, your majesty" vendor said as he kissed the backside of my hand. At that very moment I felt an uncomfortable vibe spread in my whole body. Before even turning to Brandon for help, he at once cleared his throat loudly causing Vandor to quickly let go of my hand and turn his attention towards Brandon. As my dad continued telling us about how vendor was my grandfather's advisor I couldn't help but just observe him quietly. Something about this guy was not right. "So what do you say Stella?" king radius asked me and at once all eyes were on me and awkwardly I just replied "uhm…great". Surprisingly daddy found this answer satisfactory and then left me and Brandon alone in the dining room as he accompanied Vandor to the palace library for further discussions. My gaze still followed Vandor suspiciously as he left the room.

Brandon's POV:

Confused I watched Stella continue to stare towards the door and without hesitation I asked "is every thing alright?" My voice seemed to have broken her from the trance and she at once replied "I don't know, something about Vandor is just not right". I shook my head and tried to change the topic, "I got a call from eraklyon" just hearing that word saddened her face " Skye says that his father wants me to accompany him to his meeting with the king of vutdam, who personally invited me , in order to congratulate me as the new knight of eraklyon". "Oh" she said "so when do you suppose you will come back?" "I promise I will be back in three days" I said as I gently grabbed her hand "will you be alright?" At once she looked at me with her beautiful hazel eyes "of course I will" she smiled "come on what could happen to me in a palace". I couldn't help but laugh "you have a point there" at once her smile turned upside down "are you leaving today?". Unfortunately my answer had been yes and after a brief farewell I headed towards my room to pack my things and then left for Eraklyon still wishing I could stay.

Stella's POV:

"So much for my fairytale" I thought out loud sadly. Ever since Brandon had become knight he barley had time for anyone not even himself! Now what am I suppose to do for three days! Sigh! I breath as I layed on my bed that after noon. Since daddy had gone to deal with a situation in the kingdom I was left all to my self which I personally was not enjoying. Bored I decided to go in the gardens but on my way when I passed the balcony I noticed Vandor standing there watching me with an awfully uncomfortable smile which I for one did not like….

Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I promise the story will get more exciting with each chapter since ive been thinking about it for four whole days. This was just to give you the basic scene and beginning of the whole plot :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to upload the second chapter. Things have been pretty crazy for me. Thank you all for your awesome feedback. Thank you 'EVERLASTING GLORY 'for the directions of how to upload chapters in a story Well I hope you enjoy…

**CHAPTER**** 2**

Vandor's POV: 

"She truly is the prettiest princess I've ever seen" I thought to myself as I watched her staring at

me through the balcony door.

Finally I broke the silence as I gestured a bow towards her

"Your highness".

"Vandor" she replied firmly.

"Might I say I have heard about your beauty but those descriptions only told half the story the

rest is even prettier " I complimented as I walked towards her.

At once a rage of anger spread across her face and she fearlessly replied

"You have no permission to address me in any sort of way and I shall recommend that you

keep your opinions to your self before you regret them".

Her sharp words at first shocked me but as I watched her exit the room I couldn't help but

smile

"Getting rid of her is going to be really fun"…

Stella's POV:

"The nerve of that guy!" I thought angrily "I don't know what daddy was thinking when he

hired him!".

I stormed outside, in the palace garden and at once my hardened mood was

softened by the gentle breathings of the comforting climate. Under the trance of the majestic

beauty of my surrounding I sat down on the grass and began day dreaming. I felt a breeze of

excitement blow inside me as I thought about the solarian ball which was being upheld in the

honour of king radius birthday two days later. Not only was it going to be my daddy's birthday

but Brandon was also coming back.

"I wish I could just speed up time or something so he can come back already" I said as I gazed at

the sky "anyways I wonder what he's doing right now?"

Brandon's POV:

So he really remembers me? I asked Skye while we were travelling in the Eraklyon ship on our

way to meet King Philip of Vutdam.

"Of course he does, you saved his life in the ambush at his Kingdom remember?" Skye replied

as he fixed the collar of his cloak.

Four years ago while attending a Ball at Vutdam; there had been an attack on the palace by

some enemies who plotted to murder king Philip. While everyone had been occupied in

panicking one of the attackers had cornered the king and by chance I had been present when

that happened and after defeating the attacker I had helped the king to his safety and he was

ever so grateful towards me.

"But come on that was four years ago!" I replied nervously "I thought he forgot about me

the minute we left for Eraklyon?".

"Why would you think that Brandon?" Skye asked looking confused.

"Come on! He is the 'KING' and I was just a minor 'squire'" I replied honestly.

"Your kidding right?" Skye replied in shock "Brandon titles don't really matter, cause if

your good at heart that is more than enough and come on you were no prince, duke or what

ever but when the time came you were brave enough to protect the king with no fear playing the

actual part of one and now look where you are".

I couldn't help but admit that Skye had a point and when seeing everything now- I'm the

Knight of Eraklyon and am engaged to the most beautiful princess there is.

"Thanks Skye" I smiled "you're a good friend".

"No problem buddy" he said as he patted my shoulder.

"Your majesty we have arrived in Vutdam" said the pilot of the ship "his majesty King Erandor

and King Philip are waiting for your arrival at the entrance of the palace doors".

"Thank you Aaron" Skye answered and then turned to me

" You ready?" .

"I… I think so" I replied nervously as we stepped out of the ship.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT I KNOW I KNOW I'M GOING A BIT SLOW BUT I PROMISE I'LL PICK UP PACE I APPLIED YOUR SUGGESTIONS IN ORDER TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER. 'EVERLASTING GLORY' , HOPE YOUR SATISFIED SINCE I ADDED SPACES AMONG ALL THE LINES AND 'WRITINGFOREVER' I TOOK UR SUGGESTIONS ABOUT WRITING THE DIALOGUES IN SEPARATE LINES FEEDBACK IS A NECCESSITY DON'T FORGET AND THANKS AGAIN

ANDROS ANGEL 3


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS WELL IVE FINISHED THE THIRD CHAPTER TOO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS I HAD enjoyed WRITING IT AND HEY THE STORY HAS STARTED TO PICK UP PACE FINALLY WELL ENJOY

**CHAPTER 3**

Stella's POV:

"Daddy the ballroom looks really beautiful for tomorrow night's ball" I said as I twirled in the beautifully decorated ballroom

"Who's idea was it to pick a masked Ball ?" .

"I told him u would love it…" but before King Radius could finish I interrupted

"Told who?" I said suspiciously.

"Vandor, darling" he said as he smiled

"I told him I wanted my birthday to be according to my beloved daughter's taste and so he

suggested this".

"Oh" I frowned

"Daddy why do you trust Vandor so much?".

"Stella like I told you before, Vandor used to work for your grandfather and he trusted him

with his life" King Radius said as he began to examine the table decorated with expensive

Silverware.

"if he is so trusted why is that he disappeared right after grandfather's death and returned

mysteriously after twenty years?" I said thoughtfully.

"He said that he was so upset about my father's death that he couldn't bear staying at this

Palace without getting depressed and so he left and now he returned since he believes the palace

to be his old home and he couldn't stay away from it to long" King Radius answered calmly

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Oh no reason" I replied quickly

"Uhm…so any word from Brandon?"

"I am informed that his dinner ceremony with King Philip is today but unfortunately King

Erandor told me that the Philip wants him to stay longer, so he might not be able to make it to

the Ball tomorrow"

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder

"I'm sorry sweetie".

Hearing the news I felt a sudden rage of sadness pour upon me but trying not to get my dad

worried I just faked a smile and told him I totally understood.

**Vandor's POV:**

"Stella is a bit too curious for age" I frowned as I watched the father and daughter fawn

over the decorated ballroom.

"But on the bright side since her little prince charming wouldn't be coming, getting rid of her

will be even easier" I thought to myself and when satisfied that I heard enough to my benefit I

made my way to my room.

"So master what's the plan?" said a voice behind me as I closed the door. I turned and frowned

at Gary - gruff and double of my size and weight but loyal at the same level.

"Well it seems that the princess does not seem to trust me and to make things worse she was

almost about to uncover the truth about her grandfather's death"

I said resentfully as I clutched

my fists.

But my mood at once softened as I recalled my plan.

"Forget her" I said to Gary

"She'll be out of our way by tomorrow night".

"But Sir she's a powerful fairy and getting rid of her won't be possible without a fight, which

might cause a flaw in your plan?" Gary said looking confused.

"Worry not I've already planned about that before" I replied calmly.

"And what about that Brandon guy?" asked Gary.

"Oh I forgot to tell you"

I smiled

"He will not be able to make it thanks to King Philip".

"I have to say sir you truly are a genius" Gary complimented admiringly

"And that is exactly why I should be King" I replied with confidence as I stared at my reflection

which in reality looked hungry for power but according to me destined for it….

Brandon's POV:

"So tell me Brandon are you enjoying your self?" asked King Philip as he took a sip of his

drink.

Along with King Erandor, Skye and King Philip I was sitting at the dining room of Vutdam's

Palace.

"Yes your majesty" I said gratefully to the kind king. It was no lie but my thoughts kept drifting

towards Stella. I had to unfortunately miss the Ball tomorrow night which I was sure had upset

her and I kind of blamed myself for it. But this time I interrupted my thoughts myself since I

noticed King Philip observing me. Uncomfortably I tried to pretend being interested in

something on the table, trying my best to act normal.

"Brandon walk with me" King Philip said to me as he got up from his chair.

I hesitated at first seeing the surprised expression of King Erandor but at once he motioned for

me to go and so I got up and followed King Philip towards the outside. When we reached the

palace grounds King Philip turned to me and said

"Is something bothering you?" he said questioningly

"Don't hesitate my boy, just tell me".

Seeing his kind face something told me I could trust him and so I confessed my situation to him.

"Ah" he said

"I have been told you recently got engaged to Princess Stella of solaria, congratulations"

"Thank you your majesty" I replied thankfully. King Philip at once stopped walking and turned

towards me.

"Brandon that day when you saved my life I at once believed that you were destined for more

than you have, since you were brave enough to sacrifice your life for a person u barely know

about" he smiled at me

" I am grateful towards you"

"Your majesty it was nothing" I replied happily.

"So when you left for eraklyon I was very curious about you so I began to find out as much as I

could about you" He said honestly. He at once looked sad and said

"….and I am very sorry about your father's death".

Suddenly I recalled my father- a brave eraklyon knight who was killed during an attack on the

Kingdom two years ago. My beloved mother was left widowed leaving me the only shoulder

for her to cry on.

"My apologies I didn't mean to upset you"

King Philip quickly said as he gently patted my shoulder

"I just want you to know that if you ever need anything do turn to me, just trust me

And none the less treat me as a fatherly figure for your self".

Hearing his kind words I couldn't help but hug him and which he most gratefully returned.

"Now Brandon you have another duty on your hands right now" he said as he smiled

WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER, AT LEAST I THINK IT WAS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED ANY SUGGESTIONS? COME ON GUYS, ITS NOT EVERY DAY that I ASK FOR HELP THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN VANDOR TAKES ACTION HEY JUST FOR THE RECORD IN THIS STORY STELLA HAS THE SEASON 4 HAIR STYLE NOT THE HAIRBAND WITH FRENGES, JUST CORRECTING YOUR IMAGINATION :P guys DON'T FORGET FEEDBACK!

ANDROS ANGEL 3


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER FOUR **** ACCORDING TO ME THIS ONES MY FAVORITE **** WELL ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

CHAPTER 4

**Stella's POV:**

"Well I'm ready"

I thought out loud as I gazed at my self in the mirror. I had my long hair tied in an elegant side

ponytail and wore a light sparkly orange gown with quarter sized sleeves and

diamond chandelier earrings. With one last glance at my self I wore my shiny mask which was

in the shape of the outline of my eyes. I made my way to my towards the ball room half of me

was excited but the other half felt in empty…

**TWO HOURS LATER AT THE BALL**

"I'm so glad you're here" I greeted, with a fake smile, the princess of Harmony (**not musa, she **

**isn't a princess)**.

After greeting her I quickly began to make my way to the balcony of the ballroom. When

reaching I quietly closed the balcony door and at once was welcomed by the silence of the night.

I made my way to the railing of the balcony and began to stare at the magnificent view. Tonight

everything was so beautiful . I gently closed my eyes and enjoyed the beautiful fragrance of my

surrounding.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice behind me.

"Huh?"

I gasped as I turned around and saw someone, wearing a mask, sitting on the other end of the

railing, leaning next to the wall of the palace.

"Brandon?" I gasped judging by the hair.

"Hey Stella" he got down and made his way to me

"Surprised to see me?".

At once I over came my shock and quickly embraced him in a sudden hug which at first

surprised him but then he affectionately returned it.

"I thought you were at Vutdam? How did you…"

Before I could complete my sentence I was interrupted by the soft music which began playing in

the ballroom. After I turned my attention away from the music , I noticed that Brandon had

his hand held out to me.

"May I have this dance "

To this question I couldn't help but smile as I answered

"how could I say no".

We began to waltz to the beautiful music ( **okay guys in this scene ive **

**imagined the****song "your guardian angel" by the red jumpsuit **

**apparatus ,,,,if u haven't heard it then do hear it****) ** and at once I felt the

whole world disappear and I couldn't help but fall under the wonderful trance . All that both of

us could do was gaze in each others eyes and just follow the soothing music. When we stopped

Brandon lead me downstairs outside to the palace garden.

"oh I almost forgot, I brought you something" Brandon said as he began searching his pockets.

I silently waited for the curious gift and when I opened the box that he handed me I saw that the

most beautiful necklace laid inside….

"Brandon its beautiful…"

I was interrupted with a sound of clapping.

"what a beautiful scene"

A voice came from behind us

"Too bad I despise happy endings"

"what is the meaning of this? I questioned angrily.

"Forgive me your majesty but this is the part where I step in" he snickered.

"who are you?" ordered Brandon

"remove your mask and reveal your self!".

The stranger smiled and at once shook his head

"Now come on I cant do that"

**Brandon's POV:**

Realizing the tension of the situation I pulled out my sword and moved forward towards him.

"I don't know what you want but since your not planning to leave any soon, I might have to

make you" I threatened, as Vandor and I began to aim or weapons as we slowly circled each

other.

But suddenly he turned towards Stella and shot a power ball at her.

"Stella!" I shouted,.

"What?" she gasped as she stared at her hands

"That didn't even hurt?"

The masked stranger at once laughed and replied

"It wasn't supposed to".

"Now let's end this little charade….."

But he was interrupted by a nearby voice

"What's going on there?"

"Oh no the guards" he hissed.

"Well I guess I'll have to deal with you two later but for now…farewell!"

After he said that I quickly grabbed Stella's hand and at that moment I felt as if the whole world

began spinning and the images around me quickly began to fade….

**Stella's POV:**

My surroundings began to stop moving and when everything became clear I noticed that we

were surrounded by thousands of trees.

"Are you okay?"

Brandon asked as he helped me up.

"Yah I think so…. but….where are we?" I answered as I gazed at our unfriendly

surroundings.

"I don't know" Brandon said as he took of his mask and threw it to the ground

"But we have to get out of here as fast as we can".

After taking off my mask and throwing it on the ground I turned to Brandon

"Don't worry I'll just teleport us out of here".

At once I shouted believix and waited for the transformation to begin but unfortunately I still

stood in my gown.

"why aren't my powers working?" I replied confusedly.

"hmmm…..wait it all makes sense now"

Brandon sighed and turned to me

"instead of hurting you he must have just drained your powers".

After hearing that I stood in shock, as the unwelcoming voices of the forest began to echo.

"…what now?" I asked Brandon who instead of replying just grabbed my hand and started leading me through the forest.

"No point standing here"

He said as he continued to walk

"The forest has to come to end at a point somewhere…at least I hope so"

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. I KNOW I HAVNT **

**UPDATED IN QUITE A WHILE BUT I WAS A LITTLE DISHEARTED ABOUT THE WEAK RESPONSE TOWARDS MY STORY . BUT THANKU FOR THE REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED BY ME.**

…**.ANDROS ANGEL…..**


	5. EDITORS NOTE

**Editors note:**

Thank you so much for all your feedback. I actually didn't realize my story would be appreciated this much.

Like I said suggestions are appreciated by me and I'll try to work on the stupid spaces ive been giving too much. My apologies.

Thank you 'NattyB' you've been very helpful with your support.

Im currently writing chapter 5 and I hope it will keep up to all of your expectations . Any ideas to what should happen in the story , feel free to share them.

_ANDROS ANGEL_


	6. Chapter 5

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys! Here it is the long awaited chapter kind of short but very important in the story. I fixed the spaces problem so I Hope its comfortable to read now. Have FUNNNN! AND I ALMOST FORGOT, JUST AS I PROMISED THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO "NATTYB"

CHAPTER 5

Vandor's POV:

"You idiot!" I yelled furiously "I told you to do one thing but as usual you messed it up!". I

watched Gary sink lower in his seat with guilt and embarrassment "sir I….." but I

interrupted him "I don't care!" I shouted as I smashed a glass to the wall "my whole plan is

ruined!". Gary at once got up from his seat "sir I did cast the spell on her but then I had no

choice but to send her to Morian woods". Hearing the name at once calmed my nerves, and I

turned towards him in curiosity "but why didn't you finish her there and then?". "Sir the guards

heard us so I had to think fast" he said looking hope fully towards me. After two seconds of

silence I burst into laughter, which some what surprised Gary, but my thoughts automatically

began to stir into a satisfied plan "that means are precious princess will slowly fade away in the

woods, with no one to hear her cry". "Uhmmmm… about that sir, she's not exactly alone,

there… ". Hearing this I quickly clutched the collar of his cape and glared at his miserable

face looking for an answer "what do you mean!". "Brandon was with her when I attacked" I

replied nervously. For a few seconds I kept staring at his face in shock but then I shoved

him aside and sat on my chair and smiled. "Perfect" I turned towards Gary "I have another task

for you and this time…do it right".

Stella's POV:

"But then who else could it be?" I asked thoughtfully as I walked with Brandon in the woods. It

had nearly been two hours since they had been walking and discussing what had happened on

the palace grounds and right now both seemed like an impossible piece of puzzle. "It can't be

Vandor since the masked guy who attacked us was muscular and we both know Vandor is

no where near that" Brandon explained as he kept his eyes on the broken trail "how can you be

so sure it was him anyways?". "While you were gone to Vutdam I had an unfriendly encounter

with him" I replied as I struggled to keep my gown protected from getting dirty "He seemed a bit

sneaky if you ask me". "What? He turned to me "what happened?". "Relax nothing happened" I

sighed and then explained my whole meeting with Vandor. "You never should have walked up

to him all alone" Brandon said as he shook his head. "Come on what was the worse he could

do?" I said as I unpinned my already ruined hair. The forest had begun to look even gloomier

since the bliss sun had begun to set. "Maybe we should stop here for the night" Brandon said as

looked around. I looked at the darkened trees; the noise of the night began to echo from them

spreading a disturbed aura in the air. I grabbed his hand and then whispered "Is it safe?". "I

guess we'll find out..."

King Radius's POV:

"Where could she be?" I thought to myself as I paced in my grand throne room. The idea of her

in any sort of danger caused my stress level to rise. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by

the door. "Vandor" I sighed with relief "Any news?". "Yes your majesty" he gestured in a bow

"it has been reported that Brandon was seen yelling at Princess Stella in the palace grounds

during the ball". "Brandon?" I repeated "But he is at Vutdam, isn't he?". Vandor shrugged

"According to the eyewitness he was seen on the grounds two and a half hour ago". At first

shocked to hear this I felt a rain of confusion pour upon me, could Brandon be responsible for

his daughter's disappearance. "Contact King Philip right now!" I ordered "Don't waste another

minute". "Yes your majesty" he bowed again and then exited the room. I stood there frozen in

fear as thoughts began to conquer my mind…..

**SO VANDOR'S PLANNED TO BLAME BRANDON FOR STELLA'S DISSAPEARENCE. OOOOOOO THE DRAMA and more is yet to come… :P HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE LITTLE CLIFF HANGER:P PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ DON'T FORGET tO REVIEW THE CHAPTER. AND CHAPTER 6 IS ON ITS WAY: ) BTW THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOM REVIEWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE them.**

ANDROS ANGEL : )


	7. Chapter 6

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER BEING SO LATE, I JUST HAD A LOT TO DEAL WITH. WELL NOW ITS HERE AND I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT!

**Chapter 6**

Gary's POV: 

My vision began to settle and at once I was surrounded by an unlimited number of trees. I

looked around as the light of the rising sun began to brighten the darkened forest. Now

where could they be? I thought as I began to make my way through the trees.

After one hour of continuous desperate searching I finally located my first clue – their

ball masks, which lay on the ground. The sights of them at once boast my confidence

and I smiled with joy " hope their ready for me"…

Brandon's POV:

_THE CRIES FOR HELP ECHOED IN MY EARS, I TURNED AROUND "WHERE AM I?". AT ONCE I SAW _

_SOLIDERS SWORD FIGHTING WITH EACH AND AT THAT MOMENT I FIGURED I WAS IN BETWEEN A WAR. _

_I BEGAN TO MAKE MY WAY THROUGH ALL THE PANICK BUT AS I TURNED I GASPED IN SHOCK _

"_FATHER?"I WATCHED A BURNETTE MAN FIGHTING BRAVELY AMONG ALL "IT IS HIM" I _

_MURMERED IN SHOCK. BUT AS I TOOK A STEP TOWARDS HIM I SAW HIM FALL TO THE GROUND AND _

_SCREAM IN PAIN. "FATHER!" I YELLED AS I BEGAN TO RUN TOWARDS HIM, BUT THE MORE I RAN THE _

_FURTHER HE GOT AWAY. SUDDENLY I HEARD WEEPING NOISES GETTING LOUDER AND _

_LOUDER."AHHHH!"I YELLED AS I FELT THE CRIES PEIRCE INTO MY BRAIN, FORCING ME TO FALL ON _

_MY KNEES_. "BRANDON!" "_BRANDON_!" _I KEPT HEARING MY NAME CALLED OUT AGAIN AND AGAIN_, _BY _

_A_….. _A VOICE_….. _A SWEET VOICE_…_A FAMILIAR VOICE_…._STELLA'S VOICE_…

"HUH!" I gasped as I opened my eyes "what? Where am I?". "Its alright you just had a

bad dream" Stella said as she stared down at me " now get up". I quickly sat up and took

deep breaths, trying to calm my panicked nerves. "Are you better now?" she asked as she

observed me " I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes but you

wouldn't wake up". Hearing that shocked me, how long had I been dreaming? I looked

away towards the trees and kept thinking about my dream. "What did you see in your

dream Brandon ?" she asked softly " tell me?". "I saw….. my father" I whispered " die

again…and I couldn't save him". "Your not blaming your self for your father's death, are

you? She replied with shock "because if you are then that's insane, it had to

happen whether you were there or not" . I sighed "Your right, but there's more" I looked

straight in her eyes " I could hear my mom crying, she sounded so sad….". She stared at

me in complete silence but as she began to reach for my hand we interrupted by faint

sounds of footsteps. I quickly placed a hand on her mouth and signaled her to stay quiet.

Silently I lead her behind the hiding of a large tree. I motioned her to sit down and then I

tried to see who it was. "Where is he!" a muscular figure yelled loudly as he threw

something to the ground- our ball masks. An alarming thought conquered my whole

body, could it be the guy who attacked us at the ball. I sat on the ground next to stella and

stared into her frightened eyes, she was trying to say calm but I could tell she was

frightened more then ever. "WHERE ARE YOU?" the figure yelled, I guessed he was the

one who sent us here. I could feel tension rising inside me "Why isn't he leaving?" I

thought eagerly. Fortunately he left in a short while, but just to be safe we didn't move

until the next six minutes. "It was him wasn't it?" Stella said as she got up "But did you

hear what he was saying?". "He was looking for me, I think… but why?" I thought out

loud trying to make sense of the situation. At once Stella gasped and stared at me

"Brandon do you think he hurt my father?" a look of alarm spread across her face "What

if that lunatic is after the throne?". "Maybe you're right but he looked tired so he must

have been looking for us since last night so King Radius is safe, at least for now but we

have to get back quick" I said as we carefully began to make our way hoping to find some

sort of help.

**KING RADIUS POV:**

"My precious daughter" I thought worriedly as I paced in the throne room in panic "if he

lays a single finger on her I'll get him killed!". The door opened and the royal messenger

bowed in respect and then waited for permission to speak. "What is wrong?" I stared at

him for a response but before he could speak we were interrupted by the slam of the door.

"Where is she!" I looked up and to my surprise-Queen Luna stood at the door with a

worried expression. "Luna?" I babbled with shock. It had been five years since the

divorce and during this time period, we barely ever spoke to each other again. She

signaled the messenger to leave, who immediately left the room , closing the door on his

way out. "Explain to me Radius!" she screamed "where is my daughter ?". "Do you think

if I knew I would send search parties to search every inch of Solaria!" I replied fiercely.

"I should have never left her with you!" she yelled angrily. I felt anger pour inside me

"why don't you go back to lunar and let me handle this!". "No I'm staying here until I get

her back!" She replied stubbornly "I am her mother!". With that she firmly left the room

and I turned towards the window. "Oh Stella where are you?".

**STELLA'S POV:**

"Your turn now you tell me someone 'I' like the most" Brandon smiled. We had been

walking for more than an hour and just to keep our mind of the situation we had been

randomly asking each other questions, and even though I felt sort of tired I was having a

great time. "Hmmmmmmmm…." Then she smiled mockingly "Princess Amentia". He

laughed "Never, she was seriously obsessive". "Oh come on you guys would have made a

lovely couple" I said with a laugh. "Not in this life time" He replied with a disgusted

expression, but then looked at me with a serious expression "the real answer is 'Mitzi'".

"What?" I replied in shock as I stopped laughing and then jokingly shoved him. We

began to laugh, but then he held up my hand "But the real answer to this is the girl with

the most beautiful eyes, charming smile and the best humor". I smiled back "she must be

amazing". He laughed "You're too modest". She shrugged "In a good way, right?" "Yes"

he said with a laugh. We were at once interrupted by the sound of rustling of leaves.

When we turned around to our shock we saw a middle aged looking lady standing behind

a tree staring at us.

**WHO DO YOU SUPPOSE IS THE OLD LADY?WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT IN CHAPTER YOU GUYS ENJOYED. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE CHAPTER. OH YAH ALMOST FORGOT, FEEL FREE TO SHARE ALL YOUR OPINIONS.**

**ANDROS ANGEL.**


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE!HERE IT IS CHAPTER 7…**

**Chapter 7 **

**STELLA'S POV:**

"Please don't be frightened!" the lady said worriedly "I mean no harm". "Okay….fine but

this still doesn't explain who you are and why were you spying on us" I asked as I stared

at her with confusion. "I came to these woods to collect firewood and I heard voices so I

just came to see where they were coming from" she replied innocently as her short

grayish brown ponytail swayed with her movements "I assure you it's the truth". "It's

alright, we believe you" Brandon replied calmly "But where did you come from?". "From

the village, just a couple of minutes away" she said as she pointed north "Are you two

lost". We stared at our clothes- of course we looked lost. "Yes" I said desperately "Can

you please help us?". She stared at us for a few seconds and then smiled generously

"Consider it a favor I owe for sneaking up on you". I smiled back "I'm Stella and this is

Brandon". "I'm Bridget" she said as I shaked hands with her. In the corner of my eye I

noticed Brandon seemed a little unsure about this whole introduction but I had a strange

feeling, that for some reason we could trust her.

**King Philip's POV:**

"Yes Brandon did return back to Solaria on the day of the ball….yes I myself sent

him back….what do you mean?...is everything alright?...no that cant be, he

would never do anything to harm Stella…I trust him and so should you…..of

course…yes I'll inform you if I get any news…..goodbye" I sighed as I put the phone

down. "Something must be wrong" I thought "How could Brandon and Stella just

disappear like that". "Even though I'm not Brandon's dad I still care for him as my own

son and I defiantly trust him" I thought determinedly .

**KING RADIUS'S POV:**

"He's right I should trust Brandon but still…" I began pacing again "all the evidence

gathered till now seems to point to him". I felt frustration, confusion and panic all fall

upon me altogether. "I wonder what Luna is doing?" I thought as I made my way to the

palace's library where she had been all morning. As I opened the door, to my shock I

found the normally strong and proud Luna- crying. "Luna" I said gently as I walked up to

her, she still didn't look up and just kept crying away "It's all going to get better, I

promise". Watching my once beloved tearing up, hurt my heart and I began to feel all

anger for her suddenly fade away as I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She at

once looked up at me and a few seconds later she softly brushed away my hand and

slowly left the room. I said nothing but just remained quiet and for the first time in those

five years – I felt alone….

**VANDOR'S POV:**

"This will keep you out of the way" I smiled as I stared at her through the bars

"Sorry Valerie but I need you to stay out of the way for the time being, okay darling".

"What did you do to my son!" she yelled tearfully as she clutched the bars of the

dungeon. "Nothing…..yet" I smiled and then just closed the door behind me, shutting

down her calls for help in the wooden basement. "Now that that's done its time to have a

little talk with the king and queen" I snickered as I sat on my horse and rode away from

the cries leaving them drown among the trees of the Solarian forest.

"Your majesties I have terrible news" I said as I gasped for air as I rushed in the throne

room. "What is it Vandor?" king Radius said as he looked at me with alarm "Did

something happen to Stella?". I watched the Queen suddenly get up from her chair and

stare at me. "We searched Brandon's house today and it turned out there was not a single

piece of furniture left" I shooked my head sadly "it seems his mother was in on the whole

scheme". "Valerie would never do anything wrong, she's very kind" Queen Luna said

with disbelief " she can't". "It doesn't even make sense" King Radius said thoughtfully

"why would Brandon and Valerie kidnap or even harm Stella?". "I don't know your

Majesty" I said calmly "you know how the lower class can be-sick and ruthless". I

waited for a response and to my luck they both actually seemed to believe me, I covered

up my happiness with a quick serious expression "May I be allowed to leave your

majesty?". "Yes Vandor, you may my friend" king Radius said as he looked at me with

trust in his eyes. I bowed and exited the room with happiness I never had felt in a long

time. "everything is going perfectly as planned" I smiled "I wonder if Gary has found him

already"….

**STELLA'S POV:**

I smiled with excitement as the roofs of the houses came into view. "Hey wait we forgot

to even ask, where exactly are we?" I asked keeping my eyes on the now revealing view.

"We're in the Morian woods" she replied confusedly "If you guys don't even know even

know where you are, then where exactly did you come from?" "It's a long story"

Brandon replied tiredly but then he curiously stared at Bridget "wait a minute I heard

nobody lives in the Morian woods, so then what are you and the others doing here?".

"That was long ago but now we people who want to leave our whole lives behind

actually find this a comforting place, and since the previous years all of us helped turn it

into a lovely little village called 'Bliss', away from any sort of contact with the outside

world" she replied happily "But don't worry , their all very friendly people". "Wow so

'Bliss' is like a hidden village, something like the pixie village right?" I asked as I

brushed the dust of my gown, in hopes to make a good impression on the people. "Yes

something like that" she smiled trying to cover up the glimpse of sadness I noticed in her

eyes "well here we are".

I gasped in shock as I saw a number of beautifully built houses covered up with various

flowers and shielded by lovely green roofs. I watched a happy bunch of people busy in

gardening on the sides with undying smiles on their faces. When I looked to my right I

noticed stalls of different varieties of fruits and vegetables, and cheerful looking ladies

buying them from the smiling sellers. I observed happy couples strolling along the river

side while the others were sitting on the colorful benches made out of wood and vines.

Everything about the whole place was just so magical. "It's beautiful" Brandon gasped as

he watched the enchanting scenario and I had to agree. "Come on I'll take you to my

house so we can find both of you something to wear" she said as she laughed watching

our stunned expressions.

**BRANDON'S POV:**

"Thank you so much for everything" I smiled at the elderly lady as the three of us sat in

front of the fire place, drinking warm tea. It had grown dark and Stella and I were ever so

grateful for not having to sleep in the forest again. We had changed into something more

comfortable and fresh, even though finding something for me was kind of hard since

Bridget didn't have a male companion living with her. But when it was Stella's turn

Bridget just pulled open a trunk filled with the loveliest dresses ,the size of gowns but

plainer if compared. "Its no problem" she smiled as she sipped her tea "I'm just happy to

have some company; I get lonely most of the time by myself". "Bridget we don't want to

be a burden on you since…with us you're not safe" Stella said sadly as she stared into

her tea cup. Bridget looked at her confused and then softly asked why so. "I'm

Princess Stella of Solaria and this is Brandon my fiancé" she said firmly "and someone

sent us here and is now looking for us". I sighed and waited for Bridget to look alarmed,

scared or even worried but instead she looked calm "I kind of figured out you two might

be royalty by the looks of the way you were dressed but don't worry who ever he is will

have to first find the village so need to worry" she smiled watching our nervous

expressions "so relax, your safe for now". "You really don't care?" I asked skeptically

"He could even kill you". "The past years of my life have made me strong and its not like

anyone would really miss me if I'm gone" she chuckled as she got up from the chair "now

let me show you two to your rooms".

It was somewhere around midnight and the whole house was quiet. I tossed and turned on

my bed struggling to sleep but so far I was unsuccessful. I stared at the ceiling and for

some reason I began to recall my dream. "I miss you dad" I whispered in the dark. Then

my thoughts drifted towards my mom. "I hope she's alright" I thought as I recalled her

sad cries in my dream.

**VALERIE'S POV:**

I cried and cried until I felt as if my whole body was dehydrated. I had no idea what time

it was but I didn't seem to care as I only seemed to think about my son. "Brandon I wish I

could see you again" I felt tears fall down my face "your my only purpose in my life,

please be safe". I began to pray for his safety and kept praying until I fell fast asleep on

the ground.

**BRIDGET'S POV:**

**The next day**

I touched the palm of my hand on her forehead. She felt burning and I quickly panicked.

"She doesn't seem to be suffering from fever but then what?" I thought out loud as I

made my way to Brandon's room. I quickly knocked on his door and called worriedly

"Brandon something's wrong with Stella" ignoring his call for who it was. The door at

once opened and he stood at the doorway with a panicked expression "what happened?"

he asked as we began to rush to her room. "She's really warm but it doesn't seem to be

like a normal fever as when I measured it with a thermometer her temperature was

completely normal" I replied as we entered her room where she laid on the bed sweating

more then ever.

**BRANDON'S POV:**

"Stella" I whispered as I placed my hand on her forehead "Are you sure its not fever?".

"Completely" Bridget replied "I checked her temperature more than four times and its

normal". "This doesn't make sense" I panicked as I watched her heating up more and

more by the minute "Stella answer me please". A few seconds later she weakly opened

her eyes and then whispered "I feel so tired almost…as if I'm….being drained" after

that she closed her eyes again. Those words hit me like a ton of bricks "no" I exclaimed

and turned to Bridget " when we were at the palace before getting sent here, our attacker

cast some sort of spell or power at her which instead of hurting her it just drained her

powers". Bridget seemed to understand the whole situation "That means instead of just

draining her powers, its also draining away her life" I felt those words echo in my ears

and I slowly turned to look at her….

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! THE STORY'S PICKING UP PACE AGAIN! YAYYYYYYY! DO REVIEW!**

ANDROS ANGEL….


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Brandon's POV:**

The thought of loosing someone else after my father horrified and worried me "Please tell

me you can do something about this" I pleaded "some sort of spell or potion….or

anything". I could see that Bridget was thinking hard and fortunately she came up with an

idea "There's a herb called "beaters roots" which when mixed with some ingredients, in

result helps to revive your health or heal any sort of pain" she looked up at me " I think

it just might work". I sighed with relief "Lets get started then" I turned towards Stella who

was heating up by the minute " we don't have any time to lose" "Hold on Brandon, it

doesn't work that quick" she interrupted " I have to get the right ingredients and even if its

done, for it to start effecting it will take some time". I began to think hard , if this is the

only way to save her life then I will have to be patient, determined I looked at Bridget " I

understand". She smiled and then got up from Stella's side "Then lets get to work".

Bridget and I spent the whole morning taking turns to head to the village to purchase the

items required for the antidote. And when everything was collected the main ingredient was

left- The Beaters Roots. "Maybe I should get it from the woods" I said helpfully, as I

placed the ingredients on the table "you've already done so much". "Don't be silly boy, I'll

get them" she laughed "And I think I should too since you don't even know what it looks

like". I laughed "maybe you're right, I'll stay with here with Stella but please be safe".

"Don't worry, I'm used to these woods" she said as she pulled on her shawl "Make your

self comfortable, goodbye". I watched her leave from the window and then when she was

out of sight I went to check up on Stella. As I entered her room I noticed she was clutching

hard on the bed sheet. "Stella, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat by her side on the bed.

Suddenly I began to panic, judging by her expression I could tell she was in pain, trying to

calm her down I held up her hand and then to my shock in the palm of her hand I noticed

her color was fading. "Oh no" I whispered. The effects of the spell were spreading faster

than I thought it would. "Hurry up Bridget" I thought eagerly.

**GARY'S POV:**

"Its A GOOD THING master sent me help" I thought happily as I watched about twenty

men recruited in front of me waiting for my order "Now listen I want all of you to spread

out and search every inch of this forest and bring me Brandon, alive!" They all agreed but

than one of them looked at me confusedly "What about the princess?". I laughed "Don't

bother about her, she must be dead or dying by now" I turned to them firmly "But if you

do find her alive then I want you to end her life there and then". They all looked shocked

but then agreed in unison. "Hurry up!" I yelled fiercely "and if you find any sort of useful

information bring it to me!" I watched the group disperse in various directions. "Time to

end this little game of hide and seek Brandon" I laughed victoriously.

**BRIDGET'S POV:**

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"YES I FOUND IT" I smiled in joy as I began to pull out the wooden textured root from

the ground. After collecting enough for the antidote I closed my bag and began to make my

way out of the forest. "I hope I'm not too late" I thought as I quickly made my way

through the rugged trees. Ten minutes later my thoughts were interrupted by voices, and as

fast as a puma I snuck behind a fallen tree trunk and began to listen. "Gary we've located a

village just alongside the stream" another voice replied "Oh so that's where he's been

hiding, good work". I gasped realizing that they were talking about Brandon and I began to

panic. "I need to warn them" I thought as I quietly got up and than as fast as my old legs

could carry me I ran towards the village.

**BRANDON'S POV:**

"Thud" the slam of the front door woke me up and I sat up with a jerk on the bed.

Realizing I had fallen asleep on the edge of Stella's bed, I began wondering how long had

Bridget been gone? "Brandon we have trouble" Bridget yelled as she came running in the

room breathlessly. After making her sit down and drink some water I calmly spoke to her

"Bridget what happened?". She put the glass on the side table and looked at me "While I

was in the forest I heard some voices and I think it was the same person who sent both of

you here, the other guy called him by the name 'Gary' and he was looking for only you "

she shook her head "…and they've found out where the village is". I stared at her hoping I

was just imagining this but at the end of the day it was the cold reality " Stella's in no

condition to run or even hide and if he finds us….he might even try to hurt her" I frowned

as I thought hard "l have to think something, fast". After a long pause of silence it hit me

and I quickly began to pace around the small space next to the bed "Bridget since he's

looking for me what if I let him find me in the forest rather than the village" she looked at

me confusedly but I ignored "This way he would barely suspect Stella taking refuge in one

of the houses". She stood up from the chair "Brandon I understand where your getting at

but its just too dangerous" she looked at me with a worried motherly expression "you

could get killed!". "I don't care!" I replied firmly "I just don't want to loose anyone else!"

and then I looked at her with curious eyes "wait how far is Vutdam from these woods?"

She looked at me with confused eyes "it's actually the closest kingdom to these woods, a

total of one day travel by horse but why?". "When Stella gets better please tell her to go to

Vutdam and meet up with King Philip" I turned towards Stella's direction "He'll help her

get back to Solaria safely". "But Brandon….." before she could complete her sentence we

were interrupted by a scream. "I think he's here" I guessed as we rushed to the front

window to see what was going on. Unfortunately we saw a group of men surrounding the

market place. I noticed they had turned a stall of fruits upside down resulting to the fruits

to be scattered everywhere on the ground. "Its time" I whispered and then turned to Bridget

"are you a good actress?"…

**GARY'S POV:**

"Silence" I shouted to the questioning people "Another word from any of you and I'll show

you all why you shouldn't trigger my temper!". One of my soldier clutched the shirt of a

scared man "Did you see some new guy in this village, who looks like this" he said as he

held up a picture of Brandon. None of the villagers replied but just shook their heads.

"ARG!" I growled as I kicked a trolley containing vegetables. Suddenly a voice among the

crowd spoke "hey I've seen him before". I turned my attention to where the voice came

from and noticed a elderly lady standing there with a clueless smile " Where is he?" yelled

at her desperately. "oh I can take you there" she said still smiling as she began to lead the

way. I sighed and ordered my soldiers "follow her".

Thirty minutes later, we were some where in the mid of the woods "well! Where is he?".

"Gary I think its just a wild goose chase" a soldier said to me. "IS THIS A JOKE!" I yelled

at the lady who just calmly stared back at me. "So your names Gary" a voice said from

behind us. I turned and noticed Brandon laying back on a tree branch "get down!" I yelled

furiously. He jumped down from the tree and stood there calmly "so is the princess in her

grave yet" I mocked as I began to laugh. He glared back at me but before he could react,

two of my soldiers grasped his arms and tied them behind his back. "We have big plans for

you" I smiled viciously as I cast the teleporting spell and a minute later there was no sign

of anyone of us.

**BRIDGET'S POV:**

I stood there in panic as I watched all of them disappear out of sight. I felt fear take over

my body but then I remembered Stella was waiting for me at my house. "Good luck

Brandon" I whispered and then began to walk home realizing I still had to make the

antidote…


	10. Chapter 9

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EVERYONE !**

**DO ENJOY THE CHAPTER ! **

**Chapter 9**

**BRANDON'S POV:**

My vision finally settled and I looked around and noticed-we were still surrounded by the greenery of trees and the scent of pine, but in front of us was a faded looking old house washed under the darkness of the growing night.

"This is your new temporary home, Brandon" Gary smirked as his guards forced me towards the house.

The inside was old and dusty, and the only comfortable piece of furniture present in there was chair placed beside a door, as if guarding something. Just as I suspected the guards opened that door and I noticed instead of an ordinary basement it was actually a cellar. I followed them down the steps and when we reached the door of the small dungeon, the guards shoved me in there and locked it up.

"I'll come get you in a while, but don't worry at least you have your mother to company you" he hissed as he exited the room along with the guards, leaving a small candle as my only source of light.

"My mother…" I repeated as my heart began to beat fast. I cautiously turned around and noticed some one lying in the corner of the dungeon covered beneath the cold darkness.

"Mom" I called, hoping I was wrong but unfortunately after breaking the ropes and freeing my hands I turned her around- it was her lying unconscious.

"Oh no" I whispered fearfully struggling to find words that did justice to the horror of my thought, as I checked if she was breathing or not and luckily she was.

"Mom" I repeated as I gently placed her in my lap "what did they do to you?".

She faintly opened her eyes and a small smile spread across her face as she placed her hand on my face, which I clutched softly "Brandon your here".

I suddenly felt anger and rage rush in my whole body "whoever is doing this will pay!" I yelled uncontrollably.

**VANDOR'S POV:**

Impatiently sitting at my desk, at the palace I got up and began to pace the room.

"I sent that useless fool to do one thing and he can't even do that right!" I grunted angrily as I threw aside my lamp, which crashed to the wall with a sound that in a way comforted my heating anger.

I walked up to the window and stared at the glorious view "in a few days this all will be mine" I thought proudly but at once was interrupted by a knock on the door. I made my way to the door and to my unexpected surprise there stood Gary at the door.

"Gary, you buffoon!" I yelled as I closed the door behind him "I even sent you help and you still are a failure!".

He smiled at me "But master I found him" before I could start yelling I stopped in my tracks and stared him questioningly

"You found him?".

"Yes master, he's with his mother in the cellar right now" he replied proudly.

"Wait" I interrupted "what about the girl?".

"Don't worry master, she wont be in our way anymore" he declared assuring me.

A glad smile spread across my face "Good job, but be patient, we're going to introduce him to the king in a couple of days" I walked to the window again "I have to come up with a strong explanation since I don't want any suspicion against me".

"Yes master" he relied obediently.

"But I would love to pay our guest a friendly little visit" I said as my lips formed a wicked smile "atlas, the throne shall be mine and no one can interfere with that…".

**BRANDON'S POV:**

**Thirty minutes later:**

"HEY" I yelled "I NEED WATER!" I yelled.

Noticing my mother was completely dehydrated I began to yell for water in hopes that the guard would eventually react to my calls. After fifteen minutes of continuous calling the door of the cellar finally swung open and stomped in the furious guard.

"This aint no hotel room that you can demand for your pointless needs!" he frowned as he stood next to the cellar bars "so PIPE DOWN!".

I glared back at him impatiently "I need water or I won't shut up!" I shouted at him, who after almost an hour finally caved in and brought a bowl of water.

"See that wasn't so bad" I hissed as I grabbed the bowl through the bars to which he replied with a glare and left slamming the basement door on his way out.

I helped my mother sit up by being her support for the back "Here mom drink this" she slowly sipped the water and after she finished she took deep breaths and smiled at me which I gladly returned.

"Mom" I asked calmly "tell me how you got here?".

She looked up at me tearfully "day before yesterday I was gone on my usual search for more information about your disappearance, but when I returned home he was waiting for me and he ….

"_Who…who are you" Valerie asked as she dropped her bag to the ground and began to back _

_away next to the wall._

"_My gosh, is that how you welcome your guests" he laughed as he walked up to her "Vandor at your service, madam". _

"_Get out of my house" Valerie screamed and at once shot a bolt of her power at him which he easily just absorbed in his hands. _

"_You call this magic" he laughed "let me show you how it's done!" he at once shot a strong ray of power causing her to fall to the ground. _

"_No hard feelings but I'm trying to get rid of your son and your also part of the plan " he replied casually, as he grabbed her chin, looking straight into her green eyes " so do as I say or I will have to show you another demonstration of how my power works". _

"_What did you do Brandon!" she stuttered the words._

_Ignoring her question he roughly grabbed her hand to which she strongly struggled to fight back, and pulled her up "time to go Valerie" he smiled wickedly and then there was a flash of red and they disappeared._

"Vandor?" I repeated unbelievingly "Are you sure?".

"Yes" she replied fearfully "He said it himself".

I stared into space and began to think hard "…then Stella's suspicion was right" I murmured.

At once as if the whole world was on a fast forward button, everything started to make sense to me, "He planned the whole plot!" I thought out loud "He's after the throne and he got Gary to get rid of me and Stella on the day of the ball, but….but the guards interrupted so they sent us to Morian woods and now …." I looked at my mom with alarm "he's going to blame you and I for the death of Stella…".

She stared back at me with utter confusion but I understood everything as if I had placed the final piece of the puzzle together- mom and I were in deep waters right now and our only hope was Bridget's antidote and Stella's life…. .

"Very clever Brandon" interrupted a sharp voice behind me.

**VANDOR'S POV:**

"YOU!" I watched as the brunette yelled and rushed towards the bars of the dungeon which were the nearest to me "you sent us here didn't you?".

I smiled calmly "I know you're impressed by the brilliance of my plan, but you don't need to tell me about it".

He glared at me viciously "how dare you joke about this!" he snapped "you had the nerve to hurt my family!".

I shook my head in fake sympathy "I heard about Stella's death" Valerie gasped "but don't worry, there are other fish in the sea out there".

"SHUTUP" he screamed "Just SHUT UP".

This was turning out more exciting then I imagined it would, I thought deviously "oh I almost forgot, you still have to explain to King Radius and Queen Luna about why you killed their beloved daughter" he shook his head unbelievingly , which I ignored as I began to make my way up the stairs towards the door.

"Why are you doing this?" he called behind me.

I turned around and stared at him "You'll find out soon enough" I smiled bluntly "…..wait maybe that wont be possible since your obviously gonna be sentenced to death before anything really happens" his eyes went wide with shock.

I laughed as I left the room, the guard sitting outside quickly sat up in alert of my presence.

I stared warningly at him "make sure they don't escape, or you can forget about ever going back home" he gulped and nodded in agreement "good choice".

I closed the front door behind me and walked towards my horse.

**STELLA'S POV:**

**TWO days later**

**LATE AFTERNOON****:**

"What…" I murmured as I opened my eyes, the bright lights unwelcomingly shone in my eyes.

I gathered up all my strength and after a few minutes of struggling I finally sat up on the bed. I looked around the room wondering where I was but in a few seconds I remembered - I was in Bridget's house.

"Ughhh…" I sighed tiredly as I placed a hand on my forehead "My head is killing me".

The door opened and a surprised Bridget stood there holding a tray, staring at me "Oh my goodness Stella your awake!" happiness showered her face as she placed the tray on my side table and then handed me a tea cup "how do you feel?".

"Better I think but my head is still a little heavy" I confessed as I sipped the curious drink "Ewwww" I spluttered the liquid and began to cough.

Bridget began to laugh "sweetie it's your antidote and you have to drink it whether you like it or not" she handed me a napkin "just pretend its pumpkin juice and drink away".

I made a face "I don't even like pumpkin juice, but sure why not" she giggled as I quickly gulped down the horrid beverage "so where's Brandon?".

At once Bridget's smile vanished and she looked away.

Sensing something was wrong I placed my cup on the table and stared at Bridget with curious eyes "where is he?" I felt nervousness pour upon me "please tell me..?".

She slowly looked towards me "Two days ago, the day you fell sick, your attacker – Gary found our village and was attacking the people trying to find Brandon" I stared at her fearfully as she continued talking "Brandon was scared that if Gary found you in that weak condition he…could've…killed you so he planned to lure them away from the village to the forest instead…..".

I felt hot tears form in my eyes, knowing what the ending to her story was "He let Gary capture him, making him think that I'm dead, to save me".

Unable to hold them back any longer I began to cry.

Bridget held my hand, in hopes of comforting me, but I felt no better "It's… my …entire fault" I said between tears. "Who knows what could have happened to him" I thought tearfully but I quickly looked up at Bridget "I have to find him" I said as I wiped my tears with the sleeves of my dress.

"Stella you're in no condition" Bridget exclaimed frantically "The potion requires some time to heal you back to normal health".

I ignored and got up from the bed but just as I did, I stopped in my tracks and sat back on the helplessly and clasped my hands to my face " I don't even know where to start , Brandon could be anywhere".

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Bridget who replied thoughtfully "I think I can help you with that".

**AT NIGHT AT DINNER:**

"Then Vutdam it is" I declared as I sat at the small but lovely dining table, drinking the soothing soup Bridget had cooked "But I don't even know where it is?".

After taking a sip of her water Bridget explained to me about the directions to Vutdam.

"Why can't I just use my magic to teleport my self there?" I asked as I sipped my soup "I mean doesn't that antidote revive my powers as well?".

She shook her head in disappointment "not exactly, it just revives health" I frowned "I would love to help you but I don't how to revive back magic".

I placed a comforting hand on her hand "don't be sorry, you've helped me so much, without you I would be long gone".

I looked at her carefully and finally gained the courage to ask "Bridget, why are you helping us so much?"

She smiled back, but sadness poured across her face as she looked at me "you know, the first time I saw both of you I actually saw what my life used to be like before".

I looked at her with curiosity "Why did you come to live at 'Bliss'?" she slowly looked at me as tears appeared in her eyes.

After a three second pause she replied "Twenty three years ago, I was so in love with some one who loved me back" her eyes began to sparkle with excitement, seeming almost as if she had traveled back into time "we were coming on so strong that he proposed to me and I gratefully excepted and so we began to plan our lives together, every thing was just so….perfect".

There was a short pause as she began to stare into space "then what happened" I asked quietly.

She looked at me, her eyes full of pain "One day he came back and excitedly explained to me that he actually got a job at the palace, and he promised me that this new job would help make our lives perfect, but each day I began to observe something in him, something wrong – greed was conquering his soul. Noticing this I tried to talk to him about these changes in his behavior, but he ignored everything I told him and then….. Three days before our wedding he….he….left without saying goodbye leaving me with just a note on my bed…" she left the room and came back with a letter in her hand which she handed to me, and I read:

_BRIDGET,_

_I HAVE DONE SOMETHING UTTERLY SHAMEFUL AND I JUST CAN'T FACE YOU. I DON'T THINK I WANT TO GET MARRIED SINCE I FEEL IVE ALREADY FOUND MY DESTINY AND ITS TIME YOU FIND YOUR OWN…DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME BECAUSE EVEN IF YOU DO FIND ME, I WONT COME BACK. THAT CHAPTER OF MY LIFE IS OVER, SINCE I BELIEVE I CAN ACCOMPLISH SO MUCH MORE THEN WHAT I HAVE… GOODBYE _

_FOREVER… _

I felt tears pour down my eyes as I finished reading the letter "Bridget I'm so sorry" I said as I embraced her in a hug and we both began to cry together.

After that felt like hours of crying she finally spoke between her tears "I was so broken…..that….that…I came here and tried my best to forget that part of my life, and ever since than this is actually the first time that I've ever talked about him".

We walked towards her sitting room where we sat on her couch, I placed my head on her shoulder and we stared at the glowing fire in the fire place.

After a little while she wiped away her tears and told me to wait as she got up and went to her room.

I continued staring at the fire, "If something like that happened to me, I would be shattered" I thought sadly falling deeper into thoughts.

Bridget returned holding a picture frame in her hands "this is him" she told me as she showed me the picture.

I saw a young Bridget somewhere in her twenties, smiling as she held the hands of a smiling guy-with short black hair, blue eyes.

I looked closer at the guy "he's so familiar" I thought as I began to think hard. After a quick minute, reality hit my eyes and I gasped "That's…..that's VANDOR" I exclaimed in shock.

_**VANDOR:0 NO WAY:P WHAT AM I SAYING , YES WAY**____** POOR BRIDGET**_____

_**HOPE YOU LIKE THE LITTLE TWISTER IN THE STORY !**_

_**REVIEWS ARE A MUST NOW! SOOOOOOOOOO PLZ DON'T FORGET**_

_**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 10!**_

_**HEY DO GIVE ME YOUR OPINION OF WHETHER BRANDON SHOULD ESCAPE HIMSELF OR THAT STELLA SHOULD RECUE HIM AND VALERIE! DON'T FORGET**___

_**OPINIONS COUNT!**_

_**TOOODLES FOR NOW **_

ANDROS ANGEL ^_^


	11. Chapter 10

**HEY IM BACK:D HERE IT IS :D **

**CHAPTER 10 FOR ALL MY READERS:D **

**CHAPTER 10**

**STELLA'S POV**:

"Yes….. His name is Vandor….but" she stared at me with surprise "how do you know?".

I felt as if the whole world had gone crazy.

_Vandor_, I thought, _actually had been in love with Bridget!_.

I stared at the photo in disbelief, too surprised to say anything. My thoughts began stirring as a whirlpool in my head.

"_To think I thought he had no heart"_, I thought as I looked up at Bridget and then at the photo making sure I was absolutely correct.

"Bridget, he worked as a royal advisor at the Solarian palace" she looked as if she was about to faint "and….. Still does".

"…..Oh my gosh" she murmured, as she steadied herself taking in everything she just heard , after a long time of silence a look of excitement spread across her face "Stella that means I….I" she stood up with a dreamy expression "can finally see him again".

Speechless, I shook my head still not believing what was going on.

At once she turned around and looked at me "Stella I want to come to Solaria with you" pleading desperately "please".

"Ah…..sure but…" she looked at me with question "remember the note- he said even if you find him, he wont come back?".

"It doesn't matter" she replied firmly as she began staring at the picture "I just want to see him again, just one more time and if I'm lucky I might be able to talk some sense in to him".

I sighed as I folded my arms "fine you can come with me" I got up from the sofa shaking my head and headed towards my room "and just for the record- we're leaving tomorrow morning".

Bridget at once stepped out of her dream world "What…" she said as she looked up from the picture frame "Stella, you need rest".

I turned around "I can't delay it any longer" I opened my bedroom door "I need to save Brandon, as soon as possible and I'm sure King Philip will help me".

After that I closed my bedroom door, leaving the worried Bridget alone in the lounge.

**THAT NIGHT:**

**STELLA'S POV:**

I tossed and turned, trying my best to sleep but unfortunately my tries were a failure. Finally I gave up and got up from my bed, making my way to the window thinking what time it was. I opened the window and was welcomed by a cold but fresh breeze. It began soothing my tension and I closed my eyes leaning on the window pane taking it all in.

_How am I ever going to find you Brandon_, I thought miserably, _I wish you could somehow tell me where you are"_.

I stared up at the bright moon, lighting up the bliss sky.

If only I was back home with my Daddy, and everything was normal again.

I frowned at that thought "Come on Stella you fought with wizards, witches, ghouls and whatevers and now your chickening out just when you're the last hope for Brandon or even Solaria" I said out loud into the silent night.

I continued gazing at the stars and began wondering what Brandon was doing right now.

**BRIDGET'S POV:**

I smiled recalling the magical moments I once spent with Vandor, as I lay in bed. Too busy daydreaming I was avoiding my chances of falling asleep. I changed my position snuggling deeper into my blanket, feeling the rising excitement take over my whole body.

"Vandor I can't wait to see you again" I smiled as I slowly closed my eyes and in a few minutes or so, I drifted into a comfortable slumber.

**BRANDON'S POV:**

I sat on the ground leaning against the dungeon wall, watching my mother sleep peacefully on the only wooden bed on the other side of the dungeon.

I felt grateful having her with me "At least I'm with you mom, now no one can hurt you" I whispered with a smile.

In a little while my thoughts began drifting towards Stella, to which I was trying my best to avoid, but finally I gave in.

I still had no idea whether the antidote had worked or not, feeling frustrated I stood up from the ground, if anything happened, Vandor will pay!

Walking up to the small window, consisting of bars; I began staring up at the stars.

_Stella I hope you're alright…_, I thought as I continued gazing at the wondrous stars.

**THE NEXT DAY , AN HOUR BEFORE DAWN**

**VANDOR'S POV:**

"Did you understand the plan, Gary?" I questioned as I pulled out the small vial containing a purplish liquid, out of my drawer.

It was early morning, the fourth day of Brandon's capture and finally last night my brain had created the most brilliant idea which fit in perfectly with my plan.

"Yes master" Gary replied attentively, as he continued staring at the bottle in hands.

Observing the tension on his face I finally questioned "what is conquering your thoughts?" he at once looked up at "ask me before its too late".

"Master, it's just that how long will it take for the spell to ware out?" he asked nervously.

I frowned "just for an hour" he looked towards the ground with shame "don't you trust my power and ideas?" I questioned angrily.

He looked up defensively "No master of course I do" he shook his head "I did ask an inappropriate question, my apologies".

I glared at him as I handed him the vial "drink this when I give you the signal, and go pay Brandon a little visit, its time for him to move to his new home" he nodded his head and then I signaled him to leave the room.

**AT DAWN**

**STELLA'S POV:**

I faintly opened my eyes, I could see through my window the sun had just began to rise.

I sat up on my bed and yawned.

"_Its time_" I thought as I sleepily got up and began to make my way to the shower.

Just when I was about enter the bathroom I noticed clothes hung on the hook at the corner of my room. Curiously I went to get a better look, and to my surprise there hung on the hook was the loveliest knee length purple dress with white tights and on the ground underneath it laid long black riding boots.

I took the dress of the hook and began admiring its soft texture "Wow" I admitted out loud.

"So I'm guessing you like your dress" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around still holding the dress "its beautiful" I complimented happily "But is it suitable for our journey?".

Bridget smiled and nodded "don't worry you'll be extremely comfortable in it since it was made for horse riding" I returned the smile thankfully "I packed you some other clothes too, just come down for breakfast when your ready".

After that she left the room.

I couldn't help but admit- Bridget was the sweetest person ever, even more than Flora and that was really shocking. I smiled as I quickly went to the bathroom to shower.

After eating breakfast, I hung our supplies on the two horses, which Bridget had bought from the market for our journey, while she locked up her house.

"Well that's the last of it" I sighed tiredly as I tied the last bag to the horse, and turned towards Bridget "you ready?".

"As I'll ever be…oh I almost forgot" she replied as she opened her bag and pulled out a plain black cloak and handed it to me "wear this".

I took the cloak she handed me and felt confused "why do I need to wear this?".

As she pulled on a navy blue pouch around her waist belt of her dress, her expression turned serious "Stella the only way to Vutdam is through a trail leading through the forest" I waited for her to continue as I pulled on the hooded cloak "and let me warn you, its not safe…..bandits, thieves and smugglers mostly stay there in hopes to gain benefit out of innocent travelers".

I gulped.

Ignoring the look of fear upon my face she continued "your long hair and hazel eyes might attract unwanted attention towards us, so it's just a precaution to keep safe".

I was able to stammer a thank you too Bridget and then we both sat on our horses and after one last look at her house Bridget and I began riding- she lead as I followed behind.

"Don't worry Brandon, I'm coming" I quietly whispered as I rode, following behind Bridget on my white Stalin, still scared about what she had warned me about.

**KING RADIUS'S POV:**

"YOU FOUND HIM!" I quickly got up from my throne and rushed towards the calm looking Vandor, followed by a panicked Luna.

"Yes your majesty, both Brandon and Valerie" he replied calmly.

I looked behind him hoping I would see a smiling Stella but to my disappointment it was only him "where's Stella" I asked weakly and to my regret sadness poured across his face.

He looked directly into my eyes "we found Brandon and Valerie on a run in the Solarian forest, but luckily before they could exit out of the forest they were caught...".

Even though I was aware what he would reply, I still asked "…and Stella?".

Vandor looked towards the ground again, I could see how upset he was "we found her….but whatever was left of her had decayed during the past week….".

Tears formed in the corner of my eyes, while I heard Luna burst in to tears behind me

"NO!" she screamed and I quickly placed an arm around her shoulder before she fainted or anything.

At that moment I felt as if the whole world had begun to spin or as if someone had pulled away another piece of my heart from me. But those feeling were shortly over powered by the anger, revenge and hostility boil towards my daughter's murders.

"BRING THEM BOTH IN HERE!" I ordered "I want to know why they did this?".

"Your majesty, Valerie fainted in fear when we brought her here but I did bring Brandon" he turned around towards the doors "Bring him in!".

Not a minute too late a guard stepped inside shoving a furious, chained Brandon.

I glared at him but more resentfully- I felt betrayal.

At the sight of him Luna broke free from my arms and clutched Brandon's shirt "WHY DID YOU DO IT!" tears rolled down her cheeks "JUST TELL ME!".

"Luna" I pulled her back and she began crying in my arms, I turned my attention towards Brandon who in return just rolled eyes "Answer us! Why would you do this?".

A carefree smile spread across his face "What can I say" he shrugged "it was time to move on, times change and so do my interests".

How dare he say that so gut fully, but before I could say anything Vandor spoke up "your majesty I think its best for him to return to the dungeon" he said noting towards the crying Luna, I agreed and ordered for him to return Brandon to his dungeon.

**BRANDON'S POV:**

I paced around in my new as I called 'Cage'.

Before the sun had even rose Vandor, Gary and their men had returned and had teleported my mom and I to the solarian palace and this time got us locked up in separate dungeons of the palace.

"_What did he tell Stella's parents?" _I thought worriedly "_probably complete trash!"_.

"Brandon you bad bad boy" I voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Vandor standing watching me through the bars with an amused expression.

"What did you tell the king and queen?" I asked half angry half worried.

He smiled "Oh I didn't tell them anything" I glared at him "you did".

"What?" I spat "make sense you snake!".

He just laughed in reply "see for your self". Covered in the darkness of the dungeons someone from behind him stepped forward. I gasped as my whole face turned pale. There stood in front of me- was my exact look alike.

"What the….." I stammered.

My look alike smiled and spoke in my voice "What's wrong Brandon you look worried" he and Vandor burst into a harmony of devilish laughter.

Then Vandor waved his hand across the imposter's face and there stood in his place- Gary.

"You told the king and queen some nasty things, Brandon" Gary snickered.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I yelled feeling frustrated.

"Oh but I have" Vandor declared "and just so you should know, your death is being decided by the King right now, so basically your times up".

I clutched the bars, speechless and defeated.

"Oh don't be sad" Vandor folded his arms "you'll soon join your beloved".

I didn't say anything and just continued to stare at them in disbelief.

After that a glad Vandor left the dungeons followed by Gary.

"_It's over…" _I thought as I clasped on my knees.

**BRIDGET'S POV:**

After continuous three hours of traveling, we and the horses rested next to a river bank.

"_So far so good" _I thought feeling glad we hadn't run into any sort of trouble.

Stella pulled of the hooded cloak and began to rinse her face with water. I couldn't tell whether she hadn't slept very well last night or she was tired since she had skipped the rest, the antidote required. After that she sat next to me on the ground and began watching the horses drink water.

We sat in complete silence for the next ten minutes but she eventually broke the silence "Bridget are you a fairy?" I turned towards her and shook my head "No, I'm a 'Wicken' ".

She raised her eyebrow "what's a 'Wicken'?".

"Their kind of the opposite of witches, basically we have healing powers" she smiled looking impressed "there are very few 'Wicken's' to be exact, mostly the reason why people are not aware about us".

"Wow" she replied as she began watching the horses again. I joined the watch.

Again the silence continued but this time we were interrupted by the sounds of running horses.

I quickly got up "SOME ONES coming" I whispered to which she quickly reacted and reached for her cloak and quickly pulled it on and covered her hair with the hood.

Before we could take another step, we were surrounded by six horse men forming a circle around us.

**KING PHILIP :**

_How can this be! _I thought confusedly over the matter.

The news had spread among all Kingdoms about the death of the princess by the hands of her fiancé and his mother.

"It all seems so perfectly planned" I muttered as I began pacing the room "Brandon would never do anything like this".

At once all my thoughts began stirring _"maybe he did" _a voice inside my head.

I shook that thought away, recalling that he had risked his own life for me; no murderer would do something like that.

"There's something more to this whole situation" I walked towards the door "I guess I shall have to pay Radius a little visit".

**Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww how can Bridget love an idiot like Vandor :P hmmmmmm this according to me is a very tensed chapter:D**

**HEY GUYS A LITTLE SUGGESTION – DO SUBSCRIBE FOR MY STORY BUT ALSO REVIEW IT AS WELL, I REALLY WANNA HEAR YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT MY CREATIVE WRITING.**

**I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS :D YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY**

**DO WAIT FOR THE UPCOMING = CHAPTER 11:D**

**ANDROS ANGEL:D**


End file.
